Alice
by BrookeyThatMermaid
Summary: Alice stays the night at her sister Stephanie's. She expects a normal boring day, but that's not what happened. Not even close. That was really bad, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is the future. Val's like 32, Alice is like 16 and everyone else is extremely old. My character Dyna is in it. I've read all the books, but I don't care what mr. Derek Landy says. Tanith is okay, China is excepted, Kenspeckle is alive and well, and Ryan is alive. (He's from the short story The End Of The World) I might change some other things, but for now that's it. Alice doesn't know about magic. And Alice is almost 16, not quite there. Still in war, though its died down somewhat.**

**Disclaimer: You really think I own anything. Buying 1 copy of the books almost left me homeless. (Jk) I own nothing! Now leave me to cry.**

Chapter 1

Valkyrie Prov.

"Okay, you can stay, but don't go snooping around," I said, giving in to Alice's puppy dog face.

"Yay!" Alice said, jumping up. I laughed and grabbed my jacket.

"Bye," I said to my parents.

"Remember she goes to school at 8," mom said, as Alice ran up the stairs.

"Got it, do I need to pick her up too?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Alright," I said, "Alice! Hurry up!"

"Coming," she said, trying to tie her brown hair up and walk down the stairs.

"Have fun," mum called, as we walked out.

"Bye!" Alice said, hoping on the back of my beautiful motorcycle. We drive to Gordon's.

"You know the rules. No open windows, no snooping, no waking me up, don't answer the door for anyone," I said, all I need is for her to be killed by some moron.

"Got it," Alice said, throwing her bag on the floor.

"And if Dyna says anything to you, run away," I said, jokingly.

"That's the crazy American, right?" Alice asked, she only met Dyna once.

"Yep, that pretty much sums her up," I said, throwing myself on the couch.

"Soooooooooooooooooo..."

"Stop it," I said, "Do you have to go to bed early?"

"Around 10ish," she said, turning on the TV.

"Okay, one more rule. Don't answer the phone," I said, looking at her seriously.

"Alright, don't give me that crazy look," Alice said, I looked at my phone. Tanith texted me.

Tanith: Kenspeckle wants you to got to his place tormarrow

Me: ok

T: and your coming to my place afterwards to get your butt kicked

M: fun, training?

T: sure if that's what you want to call it

M: gtg Alice is here

T: kay

"Who was that?" Alice asked, trying to look at my phone.

"Quite being so nosey," I said, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Was it your boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said.

"Uh huh,"

"Don't you have to go to bed," I said, getting up.

"Meh," Alice said, walking up to her room. I sighed and walked upstairs. I checked to make sure Alice was in her room and I walked into Gordon's study.

"Hey," I said, Gordon looked up from his desk.

"Alice here?" He asked, I nodded, "I haven't seen her in person since she was a baby,"

"And your not going to see her today," I said.

"I could pretend to be a friend of yours,"

"And what if she sees a picture of you?"

"Then she'll think its amazing that I look just like the brilliant best selling author Gordon Edgley,"

"Uh huh," I said.

"She's met Tanith," Gordon argued.

"That wasn't supposed to happen either. And Tanith isn't supposed to be dead,"

"She kind of is,"

"Yes, but that's not the point," I said.

"Whatever, why'd you come in here?" Gordon asked, changing the subject.

"Did you translate anymore of Arredigons journals?" (I can't remember his name!) I asked.

"Yes," he said, "You have the ability to heal others, you can change your appearance, you'll live forever never aging, can use any adept power, any elemental power, can read minds..."

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked.

"You can read minds?"

"Before that,"

"You can change your appearance?"

"After that,"

"Your immortal," Gordon said, quietly.

"So I'll live forever?"

"Yes that's the definition of immortality,"

"Awesome!" I said, then I thought about it, "I'm going to watch all my friends die,"

"Yes, except Skulduggery and you can be killed," Gordon said, helpfully.

"It's probably not good that me being able to be killed makes me happy, is it?" I asked.

"Probably not," Gordon agreed, "Now get out. I have journals to translate,"

"It can't be that hard," I said.

"Oh yeah, what does this say?" Gordon asked, showing me a sentence.

€}^ ,~[^*£ /•¥#¥€^$.

"Uh...," I said.

"Exactly, its says the powers unlimited," Gordon said.

"Fine, I'll leave," I said, walking out of the room. I walked over to my room and went to bed.

**AN: I has what's his names journal in a secret code, because what fun would it be if anyone could just read it. And every time I write in that code it changes. So that was my first chapter. The next one should be better. And if its not to you it will be to me and I'll love it. That's all that really matters, though I like when other people like my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: next chapter yay! Alice's voice sounds like Valkyries. I made Mist talk more than usual, because I think she's mentally unhinged. And Valkyrie and Tanith get on her nerves. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Alice Prov.

I woke up at 6 am to the home phone ringing. I ignored Stephs rule about not answering the phone and answered it.

"Damn it, Valkyrie. Why didn't you answer your cell," came a velvety voice on the other end.

"Uh, you must have the wrong number," I said, who's name is Valkyrie?

"Quit messing around, Valkyrie," the man said.

"I don't know who your talking about. My names Alice," I said, he hung up the phone. Hmm maybe that's why I'm not supposed to answer the phone. Weirdos calling. I sighed and got out if bed. I headed down stairs to get my bag I forgot and over heard Stephanie on the phone.

"She answered the phone?... No, I told her not to...my god...oh so he told you that...hahaha very funny," Steph said, I grabbed my bag and went back upstairs thinking about what Steph was talking about. I took a shower and dried my hair. I braided it down my back and got dressed. I put on a black tee shirt with a skull and flowers on it, skinny jeans, and black boots with a little heel. I went down stairs for the second time that morning.

"Morning," I said, pretending I didn't hear her earlier conversation.

"Hey," Steph said, turning around. She laughed, I gave her a confused look, "I like your shirt,"

"Okay," I said, slowly.

"Can I drop you off a little early?,"

"Sure, why?" I asked, as Steph grabbed her keys and walked out.

"I have to do something's before you get out of school," she said, I hopped onto the back of her red and black motorcycle. (I didn't want to make it black like Taniths so I added another color. It's blood red,) We drove to my school. A few of my friend were there. I said bye to Steph and went over to my friends.

Valkyrie Prov.

I drove away from Alice's school and went straight to Skulduggery's. I pasted the two funeral guys who stopped arguing and waved to me. When I got to Skulduggery's I parked my bike out of the way of the Bentley and walked in.

"Skulduggery!" I called, throwing my jacket on the ground.

"Valkyrie, quit yelling," Skulduggery said, walking in from the other room.

"What did you want?" I asked, referring to the phone call.

"A goblin got into my house and attacked me," he said, picking up my jacket.

"You handled it well," I said.

"He's locked in your room,"

"What? He going to destroy everything," I said, jumping up from the couch I just sat on.

"Yes, that's what you get for not answering your phone," he said, I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened my door and the goblin jumped at my face. I stepped to the right and it hit Skulduggery.

"Uh, you've got something on your face," I said, as Skulduggery threw the goblin into the wall. Skulduggery walked over and handcuffed the unconscious goblin.

"Come on," skulduggery said, dragging the goblin out of the house.

"He wasn't very good at fighting," I said, getting into the Bentley.

"No, he wasn't," Skulduggery said, getting into the front seat. We drive to the sanctuary. Skulduggery took the goblin to a cell while I went to talk to our friends.

"Hey," Tanith said, walking on the ceiling.

"Hi, where you going," I asked, Tanith jumped down.

"Nowhere, I was just going to annoy Tipstaff,"

"Ah,"

"Why are you here?"

"Skulduggery got attacked by a goblin," I said, walking down the hall.

"Cool, it's still alive," Tanith asked, following me.

"Yeah," I said, walking into the throne room.

"Was he good?"

"No,"

"Then why's he still alive?"

"Skulduggery nocked him unconscious," I said, madam mist came into the room.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"If I don't get home on time can you pick Alice up from school?" I asked, ignoring Mist.

"Sure," Tanith responded.

"Why are you here?" Mist asked, almost talking as loud as a normal person.

"Because we want to be," Tanith said, skulduggery walked in.

"You will not speak to an elder that way," mist said.

"We'll speak to you however the hell we want," I snapped.

"Detective Pleasant get your partner under control," mist said.

"This is amusing," was all Skulduggery said.

"None of you respect us," mist said, her voice the sound of a normal persons.

"Nope not really," Tanith said, I laughed.

"Cleavers," mist said, I didn't think they would hear her, but 10 came charging into the room, "Get them out of my site,"

The Cleavers tried to grab us, but we all avoided it in our own clever little way. One tried to grab my arm. I jumped back and the Cleavers hand grazed my side. Tanith flipped onto the ceiling and grabbed a Cleavers scythe. We all fought them off as well as we could, but they eventually caught us and threw us out.

"Well, that was fun," I muttered, wiping blood off my cheek.

"I stole the ones scythe," Tanith said, she still had it in her hand.

"Come on," Skulduggery said, walking to the Bentley, "You too, Tanith.

"Kenspeckles?" I asked, getting into the Bentley.

"Yes," Skulduggery responded.

"Why did you try to take on 10 Cleavers?" Kenspeckle asked, stitching up Taniths eye brow.

"They attacked us," I said.

"And why did they attack you?"

"Mist told them to," Tanith grumbled.

"And why did Mist tell them to?" Kenspeckle said, talking like he was talking to a 3 year old.

"Because Valkyrie and Tanith got into a fight with her," Skulduggery said.

"Just throw us under the bus," Tanith said, Kenspeckle turned to Skulduggery and started working on his broken hand.

"Valkyrie I want you to try something with Darquesse," Kenspeckle said, after he finished Skulduggerys hand.

"What?" I asked, hoping it didn't involve me getting hurt.

"Gordon found out you and Darquesse can become one," Kenspeckle said.

"How?" I asked.

"That's what he's working on now,"

"Why'd you get my hopes up?"

"I have a theory," Kenspeckle said, walking out of the room. We followed.

"Uh, what's that?" I asked, as he came towards me with a needle.

"This is to make sure if Darquesse takes over she won't be able to do much," Kenspeckle said, giving me the shot.

"Your not going to injure her," Skulduggery asked.

"No," Kenspeckle said, "Now Valkyrie close your eyes and focus on Darquesse and her power."

I did as he said. I could feel Darquesse trying to get out as soon as I did.

"Good, now let Darquesse out a little," Kenspeckle said.

"Are you crazy?" Tanith asked, I let Darquesse have a little control.

"Shh, now think about her power and try to use it," Kenspeckle said, I did as he said. I lifted my hand up and tried to shoot lights out of my finger tips like Skulduggery said I could. Nothing happened at first, "Give her a little more control,"

I let her have a little more control. I felt myself slip a little. I tried to shoot the lights again. I felt a little tingle go down my arm and into my fingertips.

"Bloody hell," Tanith said, I opened my eyes and saw Tanith on the ground and a hole burnt into Kenspeckles wall.

"I did that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah and you almost killed me," Tanith said, getting up.

"Sorry," I laughed, Tanith glared at me.

"I'm need to take some of your blood now," Kenspeckle said, poking me with another needle.

"I feel weird," I said, Kenspeckle took the needle out.

"That's the first shot. In a day or two come back," Kenspeckle said, I nodded.

"She'll probably be back before that," Tanith said, I laughed.

"Now get out. I have work to do," Kenspeckle said, we walked out. I started stumbling a little so Tanith helped me back to the car.

"We'll train Tomorrow. I think your gonna pass out," Tanith said, I nodded.

"Is your motorcycle at the Sanctuary?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah," Tanith said, Skulduggery drove to the Sanctuary and dropped Tanith off.

"What time is it?" I asked, feeling a little better.

"3 o'clock," he replied.

"What! I have to get Alice," I said.

"Do you want to get your motorcycle?" Skulduggery asked.

"We don't have enough time," I said, Skulduggery nodded and drove to Alice's school. I jumped out and walked over to the door. People were staring at me. I sighed and Alice came out.

"Hey," Alice said, smiling.

"I feel like crap," I said, walking to the Bentley.

"That explains why you look like crap," Alice said, we got to the Bentley, "This isn't your motorcycle,"

"I know. Now get in," I said, she got into the back seat.

"Who are you?" Alice asked Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, a friend of your sister," Skulduggery said, looking at Alice in the mirror.

"Awesome name," Alice said, as Skulduggery started driving.

"Thank you," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I like your car," Alice said, great she's never going to shut up.

"Thank you," Skulduggery said, his fake blue eyes looking back at her.

"Are you Stephanie's boyfriend?" Alice asked, I sat up really fast and glared at Alice.

"No," Skulduggery said, looking amused. I glared at him.

"Do you want to be Stephanie's boyfriend?" Alice asked, what is wrong with this girl.

"No," Skulduggery said, while I buried my face in my hands.

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions,"

"Thank you,"

"That wasn't a complement,"

"It was to me,"

"I like your sister," Skulduggery said to me.

"I don't," I said, glaring at her.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Alice asked.

"Why aren't you wearing a suit?" Skulduggery asked.

"Fair enough," Alice said, I groaned and looked out the window.

"shut up," I said, I had a headache.

"Now, Stephanie, you know I never do what I'm told," Skulduggery said, I glared at him.

"How do you know Stephanie?" Alice asked.

"She's my partner," Skulduggery responded.

"Partner in what?"

"Crime, being a detective, troublemaking,"

"Cool," Alice said, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes,"

"Has Stephanie?"

"We're here," I said, getting out.

"But, I wanna asked Skulduggery more stuff," Alice said, getting out.

"To bad," I said, Skulduggery drove off.

Tanith Prov.

Mist can't keep me out for long, I thought. I stuck into the Sanctuary and into Ghastly's office.

"Where have you been?" Ghastly asked, I sat down.

"Before or after Mist had Cleavers throw me out?" I asked.

"She did what?"

"She had Cleavers throw me, Val, and Skulduggery out," I said, slowly.

"Why?" Ghastly asked, looking at the cut on my eye brow.

"Because we may or may not have gotten into a fight with her," I said, quietly.

"She still shouldn't have called the Cleavers," Ghastly said.

"It wasn't really a fight," I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ghastly asked.

"Mists office," I said, walking out. I walked down the hall and grabbed the cloaking sphere. I then went into Mists room.

"There's something off about the detectives," Mist said, talking on the phone, "Yes...they act secretive...some of they're story's don't add up...yeah, I'm sure...they're hiding something big...I'll figure it out,"

"Who's she talking to?" I said, to myself.

Mist hung up the phone and went onto her computer. I watched her type in 'They walk among us'. A link for YouTube popped up. She clicked it and it showed the video of Val and Calean and Fletcher. A video popped up in the suggested videos called 'The most beautiful woman in the world'. It showed China walking out of her library with a pile of books floating next to her. Another video popped up called 'Talking Skeleton'. This one had Skulduggery walking down Ghastlys street flipping a small black case around. Mist took a screen shot of the case. She watched another video called 'The Dark Knight and The Goddess of Darkness' it has Valkyrie fighting Lord Vile. (From Death Bringer) At the end it has Vile take off his helmet to reveal the Skull beneath. Mist gasped and took another screen shot. Mist watched as Skulduggery talked about Valkyries secret. She took out her phone and called the same person.

"I found out they're secret...it's bigger than that...Detective Cain is Darquesse and Detective Pleasant is Lord Vile...I know it's odd...I saw them...apparently Cain can't control Darquesse...I don't know. Maybe it's her true name...it might not be...I'll tell they're friends, lets see how fast they turn on them," Mist hung up and walked out of the room.

**AN: Yep, Mist is evil. Big shocker, right? Only Tanith knows about Valkyries secret. Ravel and Ghastly don't. Tanith didn't know about Vile, but she suspected it. I have to say, I'm loving this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really happy! 2 reasons, 1 new chapter and 2 my reviews! I was in another one of my Last Stand of Dead Men depressions and I saw my review and they made me a very happy person. That was a little corny, but I don't care. finally Dyna will show her wonderful face. Alice and Valkyries dating arguments are kinda what happens in my head when I think about Valduggery. "They should," "no, it's wrong," "you know you want them to," "no, I don't,"**

**Disclaimer: Have we not established that no one on this website owns anything.**

Valkyrie Prov.

"Hey, va...Stephanie," Dyna said, walking down the stairs.

"Going to the Sanctuary?" I asked, Alice walked away.

"Yeah," Dyna said, pulling her rainbow hair out of its bun.(interpret her hair anyway you want, but its rainbow and super long)

"They might not let you in," I said, Dyna stopped messing with her hair and looked at me.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I blame Tanith, but we got into a fight with Mist and got thrown out," I said, looking for Alice.

"Nice," Dyna said, grabbing her leather jacket.

"Your only going to see Ravel," I said, Dyna blushed.

"No, I have Elder business to attend to," Dyna said.

"I didn't know all Elders had to flirt with Ravel," I said.

"Shut up!" Dyna said, Alice came back in.

"You changed your hair," Alice said, looking at Dynas hair.

"I do that," Dyna said.

"It used to be blonde, right?" Alice asked.

"Yep, then red and pink," Dyna said.

"Can you get my bike from Skulduggerys when your done," I asked.

"Sure, bye," Dyna said, walking out.

"You left your motorcycle at your boyfriends," Alice asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said, sitting on the couch.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because its just wrong. He's way too old for me and he's my best friend," I said.

"So?" Alice asked, sitting across from me.

"So it's wrong. Why don't you date your best friend," I said.

"No, do you like him?" Alice asked, I got up and started walking up the stairs.

"No," I said, Alice followed me.

"Why not Skulduggery's hot," Alice said.

"If you say so,"

"You guys should date,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"You know you want to," Alice said.

"Please, Alice, for the love of all things good and holy shut the hell up!" I said.

"Well," Alice said, I laughed. I heard a cracking sound.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's probably nothing," I said, thinking about wether or not to make Alice hide in Gordon's study.

"Let's go down stairs," Alice said, I nodded and followed her down.

"Stay here," I said, Alice nodded. My phone rang, "Tanith,"

"Mist knows your secret," Tanith said.

"What!"

"Look up 'The Dark Knight and the Goddess of Darkness' that's how Mist found out,"

"Did she tell anyone," I asked, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, someone on the phone and she plans on telling Ghastly and Ravel,"

"Wait who's the dark knight?"

"Skulduggery or Vile. Thanks for telling me about that by the way,"

"Wasn't my secret to tell,"

"Uh huh,"

"I have to go. I think someone's in the house," I said, as I heard another creak.

"You need back up?"

"No, but if you see Dyna tell her to come back,"

"Okay," Tanith said, hanging up.

I put my hands out and started looking for disturbances in the air. I heard Alice scream. I ran into the room and saw a guy in black. He saw me and pulled Alice up, holding his knife to her throat.

"Don't come any closer," he said, obviously he's never heard of me.

"Put her down," I said, he laughed. I closed my eyes and focused on Darquesses power. He isn't a sorcerer.

"What are you doing? Meditating?" He asked, now it was my turn to laugh. I opened my eyes and smiled. This will be an easy fight, I thought. I started walking up to him. I saw Alice wince. I stopped and snapped my palm out. The knife flew out of his hand. Alice broke out of his grip. The guy ran at me. I stepped over and flipped him over my hip. He cursed and got back up. He tried to punch me, I ducked under it and kicked him in the groin. He bent over and I slammed his face into my knee. He fell to the ground unconscious. I hand cuffed him. I went over to Alice. She had a cut on her cheek, but other than that she was fine.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"Some idiot," I said, pulling out my phone. I called Skulduggery.

"Valkyrie, are you alright?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah, we have to go to the Sanctuary," I said, helping Alice up.

"I'm on my way," he said, then hung up.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked, hoping she wasn't talking about magic.

"The thing with your hand,"

"Um..." I said, Skulduggery came in.

"Hi, Skulduggery," Alice said, he waved to her.

"C'mon," I said, walking out. Skulduggery grabbed the guy and put him in the trunk.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"A place," I said, Alice and I got into the Bentley.

"We're taking her?" Skulduggery asked, I nodded.

-Scene-Change-

"Where's Mist?" I said, walking into the Sanctuary.

"Miss Cain, you have to schedule a meeting with the Elders," Tipstaff said, walking up to me.

"Not this time," Skulduggery said, starting to walk into the back.

"If you keep going I will have to call the Cleavers," Tipstaff said, Alice looked at us confused.

"Go ahead," I said, walking into the back.

"Why'd he call you miss Cain?" Alice asked, walking faster to keep up with me.

"No more questions. I'll answer them later," I said, walking into Mists office.

"She's not here," Skulduggery said, sensing for disturbances.

"Damn it," I said, walking to the throne room. No one.

"Spit up," Skulduggery said, I nodded. He walked away and me and Alice kept going my way. We checked each of the Elders offices. Nothing.

"Who are we looking for?" Alice asked, I sighed.

"A man with scars, Tanith, Dyna, a woman in a veil, or anyone," I said, Alice nodded. I walked to the big meeting room. Nothing.

"This place is creepy," Alice said, I walked into Nye's.

"Out!" Nye said.

"No, have you seen Mist," I asked, Alice kept staring at Nye.

"I may have," Nye said, poking something that looked suspiciously like human brains.

"Forget it," I said, walking out.

"Who was that," Alice asked.

"Dr. Nye, an annoying stupid evil..." I started.

"Got it," Alice interrupted, Skulduggery texted me.

"C'mon, Skulduggery found who we're looking for," I said, pulling Alice along with me. I walked into the place where the Torment used to live. I saw Skulduggery hiding in the corner. I put my finger to my lips. Alice nodded. I thought about Darquesses power. I felt myself slip, but I ignored it. I flipped onto the ceiling. I looked up, Tanith. I motioned for her to let go of me. She did and Darquesse kept me up. I reached down and grabbed Alice. She looked really confused and opened her mouth. I quickly covered her mouth and pointed to Mist.

"Why are we here?" Ravel asked.

"I have some news regarding the detectives," Mist said.

"This should be good," Ghastly said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, it will be," mist said, "The detectives have been hiding something from you,"

"What?" Ghastly asked, looking at Mist suspiciously. Skulduggery mouthed the word now. I put Alice down and me and Tanith walked above mist.

"Well..." Mist started, Skulduggery snapped his palm out and Mist fell. Ghastly and Ravel looked around. They saw Tanith and I. We dropped down from the ceiling. Mist got up and black stuff oozed out from under her veil. I clicked my fingers and threw a flame at her. It hit her in the face. Burning away her veil. Her face looked like someone stretched skin over a skull. Her eyes were dull and grey. The black stuff turned into spiders. Tanith pulled out her sword and started cutting them. Skulduggery bent down and placed his palm against the ground. The ground started cracking and the spiders fell threw the cracks.

"Oh my god," Alice said, Ghastly looked over and his eyes widened. Mist hit me with a blast of back stuff knocking me into the wall. I got up, slowly. Tanith ran at Mist. She swung her sword at Mist, but got hit with a bast of black tar. I saw some Cleavers come in. Skulduggery threw another flame, but it missed. He pulled out his gun and shot Mist. She jerked as a bullet hit her. I felt a Cleaver grab me. Mist smiled and a Cleaver grabbed Skulduggery.

"Damn it," Skulduggery said, Mist grabbed his gun. And pointed it at me. She shot it. I saw the bullet come at me. Her aim was off. It hit me in the chest and bounced off. Thank you, Ghastly, I thought.

"Now, what was I saying," mist said, as if nothing happened, "Oh, yes. Your beloved Detectives Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. The heroes. Or at least that's what they let everyone believe,"

"What are you talking about?" Ravel asked, I looked over and saw a Cleaver trying to grab Alice. Ghastly moved Alice and the Cleaver stopped.

"Your heroes have a secret. Dear Valkyrie Cain here is also Darquesse," Mist said, walking up to me. I spit in her face.

"Impossible," Ghastly said, "We've seen the future. Valkyrie fights Darquesse."

"You saw her fighting and you saw Darquesse fighting, but did you ever really see them together?" Mist asked, smugly. All the black stuff came off me.

"No," Ghastly admitted.

"Now lets talk about everyone's favorite Skeleton Detective," Mist said, walking over to Skulduggery. She pressed the tattoo on his collarbone, "Brave, honorable, Skulduggery Pleasant."

"What are you getting at, Mist," Ravel asked, Ghastly and him were both looking at her like she was crazy.

"He's Lord Vile," Mist said, Ghastly flinched a little.

"Interesting story, Mist, but Skulduggery fought with us during the war and he's a Elemental," Ravel said.

"Don't believe me. You'll figure it out when they destroy the world," Mist said, walking out. The Cleavers followed her. Ghastly and Ravel looked at us expectantly.

**AN: I'm not really sure how they should react. I know how Ghastly reacts, but Ravel I can't figure it out. And I know Alice's reactions to the magic are weird. She'll have a part where she freaks out. Right now she thinks Nye's a robot and they're making a movie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: So, next chapter! I have no life. So I write theses things really fast, but I'm writing like 10 at the same time. I don't really know what's going to happen in this chapter. I'll just see where it goes. Valkyrie and Skulduggery reveal their secrets.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this? Who cares! I own nothing and I'm not proud!**

Valkyrie Prov.

"I'm Darquesse," I said, I'm sick of hiding it.

"How?" Ghastly asked.

"Everyone has 3 names," Tanith said.

"Stephanie Edgley, Valkyrie Cain, and Darquesse," I said.

"So your going to destroy the world?" Ravel asked.

"Apparently," I said, they looked at me for a second.

"So, your evil?" Ravel asked.

"No, Darquesse is," I said, they looked confused, "Darquesse is, as Skulduggery calls it, my mood swing. She takes over me. I can't control her,"

"It's like when the Remnant took over me," Tanith said, helpfully.

"So, your not evil?" Ravel asked.

"No," I said, Alice was shaking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alice said, she was pale and shaking.

"C'mon," Tanith said, walking Alice out of the room.

"What about you?" Ravel asked, this is going to take longer to explain.

"It's true," Skulduggery said.

"So your vile?" Ravel asked.

"Yes,"

"But your an Elemental and we fought with you,"

"I'm a special kind of sorcerer. I can use both types of magic. And when I went missing that was when I became Vile," Skulduggery tried explaining, Ghastly was really pale and was watching Skulduggery.

"So you've been an evil faceless worshiper the whole time," Ravel said, looking confused.

"No, I turned into a different person when I put on that armor. I was the death bringer, but instead of saving the world I wanted to destroy it," Skulduggery said.

"Great excuse, Skulduggery! It makes everything all better now! All those people you killed! I'm sure they would understand! My mother! You killed her! I thought some horrible monster killed her, but no it was one of my closet friend! And all you can say is you were a different person!" Ghastly yelled, getting up.

"Ghastly calm down," I said, Ghastly looked like he was going to kill Skulduggery.

"How long have you know about this?" Ghastly asked, turning his attention to me.

"Since I was seventeen," I said, looking down.

"And you didn't think that you should tell me! He killed my family! How would you feel if something killed your family?"

"I don't know! Maybe how I feel now! I'm going to kill my own family!," I said, getting angry.

"Valkyrie, stop," Skulduggery said, quietly.

"How could you," Ghastly asked, his voice getting softer.

"I'm sorry, Ghastly. I couldn't control myself. I was inside trying to get out, but Vile was stronger fueled by my own hate and anger," Skulduggery said, looking straight at Ghastly, "I understand if you hate me and lock me up or better yet kill me. I deserve it,"

"No," Ghastly said, "I'm really mad and I'm thinking about it, but no,"

"Your not going to punish me," Skulduggery asked, confused.

"No, just stay away from me," Ghastly said, walking out.

"Uh, he took that better than I expected," I said, Ravel turned to me.

"So he told you, but not us," ravel asked.

"No, Tembrane told me," I said.

"I trying to wrap my head around this," Ravel said, "Lets just stop Mist from telling anyone,"

"Really, none of you want me dead?" Skulduggery asked, I gave him a drop-it look.

"No, we have more important things. Like Mist telling everyone and making the war worse," Ravel said, he started walking out, "You have a new assignment, detectives,"

"You need to talk to Alice and I'll find Mist," Skulduggery said, walking out.

"What just happened," I asked myself. I walked out and down the hall. I found Tanith and Alice in Ghastlys office.

"Hey, Val," Tanith said, when I walked in.

"Okay, Alice ask all your questions," I said, sitting down.

"Why is everyone calling you Valkyrie?" Alice asked, obviously everything she just saw made her more curious.

"That's the name I chose," I said, then I explained the whole name thing.

"So do I need a name?" Alice asked, I nodded.

"Anymore questions?" Tanith asked.

"Can I be in the movie?"

"What movie?"

"Ya know. The one your shooting with the awesome effects," Alice said.

"It's not a movie, it real," I said, Alice blinked.

"Yeah and I'm a unicorn named Charlie," Alice said, sarcastically.

"It's true," I said, clicking my fingers and forming a flame.

"That's cool, but I don't believe you," Alice said, I sighed.

"Youth," Tanith said, I laughed, "What do we have to do to prove magics real?"

"Fly," Alice said.

"I can't, but Val can," Tanith said, I used the air to lift me off the ground.

"Higher," Alice said, I went higher to the ceiling.

"Do you believe us now?" I asked, landing on the ground.

"No, but if magics real. Is everyone magic?"

"No,"

"Can I do magic?"

"I don't know,"

"Why can't Tanith fly?" Alice asked.

"Because Tanith is an adept and I'm an elemental...sorta," I said.

"So what can you do?" Alice asked Tanith.

"A few things. I can walk on the ceiling, unlock doors by putting my hand on the lock, make doors and windows unbreakable, and a few other things," Tanith said, Alice turned to me.

"Elementals manipulate the elements. Fire, water, air, and earth," I said, "But I'm not only an Elemental. I'm also a Necromancer. I use death magic,"

"Show me," Alice said, eagerly. I moved some shadows around Alice. She laughed and touched one.

"There are two main types of magic. Elemental and Adept. Adept breaks into a lot of different little powers," I said.

"What are some other types of adept?"

"A lot. Um, our friend China uses symbol magic, her brother was the strongest man alive, Mist is a child of the spider, bone breakers, healing magic, and a lot of other things," I said. We spent the rest of the day explaining magic to Alice. She stayed the night again.

**AN: that was that. Ghastly was really freaking mad, Ravel was calm and cool, and Alice just got more curious. I just realized that I haven't put China in here. I planned to make her a bigger part of the story. She'll be in the next chapter. I skipped a few things, because if I didn't it would never end. Did you like it? Should they have reacted differently? **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have. This is the next day. And detective work is happening. And things are going down. Maybe. **

**I want to explain who Dyna is. I'm working on a story that introduces her. Dyna is an orphan that got thrown around, because she be a trouble maker. She never really had a name. Her parent were killed by her. She's a half demon half sorcerer. She is an elder for the new American sanctuary. Has a crush on Ravel. A few other non important things. **

**Now I give you my story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna stop doing these, because we all know I don't own SP. I didn't own it in the chapter before so I don't own it in this one.**

Alice Prov.

I woke up to the sound of a window opening. I got out of bed and walked down the hall. I saw a man crawling through the window. I stepped back and hid behind a bookcase. The man wore a suit and hat. I looked closer and saw it was Skulduggery.

"Why didn't you walk through the door?" I asked, coming out from behind the bookcase.

"Doors are for people with no imagination," Skulduggery said, walking down stairs, I followed. Steph was down there eating toast.

"I was going to let her sleep a little longer," Stephanie said, I looked at the clock. It was around 7 am.

"I didn't wake her up," Skulduggery said, sitting down. I walked back upstairs to get ready.

Valkyrie Prov.

"Chinas?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes, we need to know who Mist is working with," Skulduggery said, Alice came back down.

"Ready?" I asked, handing her a piece of toast. She nodded. I walked over to one of the closets and grabbed two of Ghastly's coats.

"Here, this will protect you," I said, handing her one. She put it on and we walked out.

-scene-change-

We walked into the library. China was reading an old looking book. Someone walked up to her and whispered something. She raised her eyebrow a little and said something back. The guy walked away. Staying away from us. We walked over to China.

"Hello, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, and..." China started, she stopped and looked at Alice, "Alice,"

"Heard any good rumors?" I asked, Alice was staring at China, "Must you do that every time you meet someone new?"

"Yes, I've heard a very interesting rumor about you two," China said, looking away from Alice.

"Oh," Skulduggery said, Alice walked off.

"It seems that your Vile and Darquesse," China said.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"My guy heard it from a man named Angus Erstwhile," (not final)

"That's a stupid name," I commented.

"Only a few people know and they think its just something a desperate man was saying to turn them against you," China said, "But I think differently,"

"And what do you think?" Skulduggery asked.

"I think you have dirty little secrets," China said, smiling a little, "I'm proud,"

"You don't seem surprised," I said.

"I'm rarely surprised, Valkyrie," China said, getting up, "You have to be careful. If everyone figured it out there would be chaos and you know how much I hate chaos,"

"What do you know about this Angus Erstwhile?" Skulduggery asked.

"He's just a regular sorcerer. Not very powerful. Never done anything against the rules," China said, walking over to her apartment.

"So either he currently turned evil or he's really good at hiding it," I said, Alice walked back over.

"There was a rumor that he was a friend of Malevolent," China said, sitting down.

"So he was evil?" I asked.

"Malevolent wasn't always evil," Skulduggery said, "He used to be a normal sorcerer,"

"Malevolent means evil, though," Alice said.

"Yes, but he changed his name," Skulduggery said.

"He wasn't a very powerful sorcerer at first, but then he started getting stronger and eventually he turned into Malevolent. He started worshiping the Faceless ones and thought anyone who didn't was a lesser person," China said.

"So what happened with Erstwhile?" I asked.

"He found out that Malevolent was evil and he went to the Sanctuary. He started working against him," China said.

"He's been with Malevolent the whole time," Skulduggery said, "I don't remember him,"

"You wouldn't have. He's not a very memorable person," China said.

"He's showing his true colors now. We might lose this war," Skulduggery said, before drifting off in his own thoughts.

"What will happen if people find out about our secret? We're already being targeted by every Sanctuary," I said.

"The war will get worse. The way it was at the beginning or the Sanctuaries could scare off," China said, "Can you control Darquesse?"

"No, I'm starting to be able to use some of her power and Gordon's working on translating Arrediggons journal," I said, the man from before walked in. He whispered something to China and ran out of the room.

"Some people are believing the story. There's a mob outside the Sanctuary demanding answers," China said, this made Skulduggery come out of his thoughts.

"Let's go," Skulduggery said, walking out of the room. We half walked half ran to the Bentley. We drove extremely fast to the Sanctuary. We jumped out of the car and ran into the Sanctuary.

"I assure you. Skulduggery and Valkyrie are not evil," Ravel yelled over the crowd.

"How do we know your not lying to protect your friends?" Someone yelled from the crowd. We walked up to Ravel.

"Would I lie? Vile killed my mother. If he was Skulduggery I would've killed him on the spot," Ghastly yelled, the mob hadn't seen us yet.

"What about Valkyrie?" Someone else yelled.

"What did she change her name and turn evil while she was saving the world?" Ravel yelled, Ghastly glanced over in our direction.

"We should lock them up to be safe!" A familiar voice said, I looked over and saw...

**AN: cliffy! You know what that means. I ran out of ideas. How long should I make this? Should I end it soon? And sorry I forgot about this. I kinda freaked out over something Derek Landy tweeted. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! (I'm a little over dramatic)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ah, don't you love the smell of new chapters in the morning? I'm freaking out. I think Gordon is really Val's dad. Makes sense. And then there is the whole Val's dad dying in the next book. I cried. I'm changing the one part. Instead of Fletcher saying to lock them up, he says to kill them. I don't know if I changed it in the last chap if not, sorry.**

Valkyrie Prov.

"We should kill them," A familiar voice said, I looked over and saw Fletcher Renn. I said some very nice things about him under my breath.

"Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain are under the protection of the Irish Sanctuary!" Ravel said, Dyna appeared beside me. She gave me a is-it -true look. I nodded, she smiled.

"Now, get out of here before we call the Cleavers!" Ghastly said, the crowd stayed there for a minute as if deciding whether or not he would, then left.

"Thank you," I said, Ghastly grunted and walked out of the room.

"He'll get over it," Ravel said, "Have you found anything out?"

"Yes, Mist is working with someone named Angus Erstwhile," Skulduggery said.

"Never heard of him," Ravel said.

"He's good at staying hidden," Skulduggery said.

"Where's Mist?" I asked.

"Gone," Ravel said.

"Great now we have to find her," I said, "Can you watch Alice?"

"Sure," Ravel said, walking off with Alice.

"I'm going with you," a voice said, I looked up and saw Tanith.

"Me too," Dyna said, Tanith jumped down.

"Lets go," Skulduggery said, walking out of the room, "Split up and look for clues,"

Dyna nodded and disappeared. (I mean that literally) Tanith walked off toward the thrown room. I headed to Mists office. I walked into the room and saw the whole place empty except the desk and computer. The room looked like it was never used. The floor was covered in dust and there were cobwebs everywhere. I walked over to the desk and tried to turn on the computer. I looked at the back and saw the plug cut in half. I cursed under my breath and started searching through the desk. They were all empty.

"C'mon you have to have left something," I muttered, walking over to the other side of the desk.

I looked into the last drawer. As I stood up the floor made a weird noise. I looked down just as I fell through. I grabbed onto the edge of the hole. I looked down and couldn't see the bottom, but I heard strange clicking noises. I debated whether or not to let myself fall or to stay on the edge and hope someone came to find me. I tried to pull myself up, but every time I pulled I would get this weird feeling like things were crawling all over me. I pulled one more time ignoring the weird feeling, but this time it started to hurt. My arms started to shake a little. I turned and looked at the part of the hole next to me and saw hinges. Mist planned this. I looked down one more time and let go of the edge. I summoned a flame and saw the floor. I let the flame go out and used to air to cushion my landing. I hit the ground and stumbled a little. I clicked my fingers summoning a flame. I looked around the room, quickly. I let the flame go and called Skulduggery.

Skulduggery Prov.

"Find something?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Depends, does falling in a hole count?" Valkyrie asked.

"No,"

"Darn, could you come get me,"

"Why don't you fly out?"

"Because its a big hole and I want to look around,"

"You really need to stop falling in holes, Valkyrie," I said, walking down the hall.

"Shut up," She said, hanging up on me.

"Rude," I muttered, walking into Mists office, "Hello,"

"Hi, come down here!" Valkyrie yelled, I jumped into the hole and landed next to Valkyrie.

"Interesting," I muttered, walking around. I walked over to the wall furthest from Valkyrie and started looking for any other hidden passages.

"What are you, ow!" Valkyrie said, "That was a wall,"

"Your very observant," I said, finding a small hole in the corner.

"I try," She said, summoning a flame.

**AN: I promise it will be way more interesting next time. I just really wanted to put a new chapter up before school starts. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I've been back to school shopping and constantly bugging people to preorder me LSODM. I'm sooooooo excited for the book! I'm going to get it September 6th so if I disappear for a few days that's why. And in the next chapter or so I plan to have a big fight scene. Also I'm going to try to write another chapter tomorrow. I'm going to write for at least an hour if not. Oh and I don't want to do this, well maybe I do a little, but if you have a tumblr can you please follow me. I'm new and I post mostly SP stuff and I'll probably tell when I have new chapters and story's and my names Dynamatrix-Troublesome. (Corny right?) For those of you who actually read this long AN, thanks! I don't usually read them and I'm ashamed. Okay I'll shut up now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay I lied. I was really busy though. I had to get all my stuff ready for school and then the first few days were crazy and really confusing. Then I had tons of homework. I plan to make up for it by having amazing chapters. Well not amazing, but I'm going to have a Val and Mist fight scene and maybe an explosion or two. Alice might get powers and someone might die. Or not. Question. If you had to kill off one character in the series who would it be? Mine would be Fletcher. God I hate him. I'm also writing in the third person, because, believe it or not, I actually hate writing in first person. It easier to write that way and I hate it so if I slip and say I forgive me.**

Valkyrie Prov.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie asked, peeking over her partners shoulder.

"There's a hole here," Skulduggery said, bending down. Valkyrie couldn't see anything, "Oh,"

"Oh? Why oh? I don't like when you "oh"," Valkyrie said, expecting to blow up or do something equally extreme.

"Back up," Skulduggery said, taking a step back Valkyrie quickly did the same.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery trying to judge where he was looking. She looked back at the wall to see millions of spiders crawling out of the corner. Valkyrie cursed under her breath and flicked her wrist. Sending a wall of air at the mass of spiders. They hit the wall with a crunch, but instead of seeing guts there was just a bunch of tar looking stuff.

"Well, that's different," Skulduggery muttered, walking over to where the hole Valkyrie fell through was, "It's closed,"

"Great," Valkyrie said, flicking a shadow at the spiders coming out of the wall.

Skulduggery ignored the spiders and started searching the walls again. Leaving Valkyrie to fend off the spiders by herself.

"That...is not okay," Valkyrie said, as the spider tar started forming into spiders again.

Valkyrie screamed as a spider jumped at her face. Skulduggery turned to look at her, then deeming it safe to ignore her again, turned back to the wall. Valkyrie through another wall of air at them. All the ones she killed were just replaced with more. She backed up a step. Another spider jumped at her, but this time Valkyrie put up a wall of shadows to block it. Valkyrie then pushed the wall of shadow out pushing all the spiders back to the wall. A move she made up using both Necromancery and Elemental magic.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie yelled over the noise of the spiders.

Skulduggery ignored her. Valkyrie turned her attention back to keeping her wall of shadow up. What Valkyrie didn't notice was a small spider crawling down her arm to her finger. The spider crawled under the ring and bit Valkyrie. Causing her to shake her hand to remove the spider, while keeping her attention focused on the other spiders. The spider bit her again and she shook her hand roughly nocking the ring off her finger. Valkyrie tried to catch it before it hit the ground, but it was too late. The ring hit the ground and broke. Valkyrie cursed as the shadows escaped out of the ring. She looked up at the space where the shadow wall was expecting to see nothing. She was shocked to see the wall still up and holding the spiders back. Valkyrie noticed her other hand was up holding the shadows there. Shocked Valkyrie let the wall go and looked at her hand.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled, flicking his wrist sending a wall of air at the oncoming spiders.

Valkyrie out of pure instinct threw her hand up to stop the ones that didn't get hit by the air. Skulduggery stood there with his jaw hanging open as Valkyrie produced another wall of shadow without her ring. Skulduggery quickly shut his mouth after realizing what he was doing. Valkyrie smiled thinking of all the ways she could taunt lost her focus and the shadows disappeared and all the spiders swarmed Valkyrie. Valkyrie heard Skulduggery laugh before the spiders were killed. Covering her in the tar. She got up trying to get the tar off.

"Now, if your done messing around. Keep back the spiders while I find away out," Skulduggery said, Valkyrie gave him the finger before doing as he said.

Skulduggery muttered something and turned back to the wall. Valkyrie experimented with her Necromancery. She put both her hands up and made a wall then she pushed it back. Valkyrie stayed focused on the wall of Necromancery. Skulduggery grunted something else, but Valkyrie ignored him staying focused only on the wall.

"Got it," Skulduggery said, Valkyrie pushed the wall harder killing all the spiders before she turned to face her partner.

"Got what?" Valkyrie asked, before seeing the opening in the wall, "Oh,"

"C'mon before they regenerate," Skulduggery said, summoning a flame and walking into the hole.

Valkyrie followed after deeming it not too small of a space. She summoned her own flame and walked down the hall. The walls all had some type of spider on them. One had the whole thing covered in huge spiders that morphed into each other.

"Creepy," Valkyrie mumbled, slowing down to examine the painting closer.

"Hurry up, Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, though Valkyrie could tell he was interested by the painting as well.

Valkyrie walked faster to keep up with the skeleton. They walked for what seemed like hours to Valkyrie. Eventually they ended up in a big opening. Valkyrie noticed the painting continued before someone put their hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows. Valkyrie turned to look at Skulduggery as he put his finger up to his teeth. Valkyrie looked in the room to see Mist standing there. There were spiders crawling around the floor and all over her. For a second Valkyrie thought she was dead. Valkyrie watched as Mist lifted her hand with a spider resting on her palm she started to talk to it. Valkyrie couldn't hear what she was saying, but she assumed it was something stupid and cliché that all villains say.

"Hello, detectives," Mist said, turning to where the two detectives were standing.

"Hello, Mist," Skulduggery said, seemingly unfazed by Mist unlike Valkyrie.

"Are you here to arrest me?" Mist asked, "No, your here to get rid of me,"

"Yes,"

"The villains are here to arrest the good guy," Mist sighed and turned to sit down.

Right before she sat down she turned and shot tar at Valkyrie. Valkyrie hit the wall, hard. She hit the ground with a moan. Skulduggery reacted fast and summoned a flame. He hit Mist dead on, but she ignored the flames and hit him with tar as well. Valkyrie opened her eyes and tried to stand finding herself stuck to the floor. Skulduggery did the same only to get the same results.

"I'm different from all the others you've faced," Mist said, putting out the fire.

"Let me guess, your going to say your smarter or stronger?" Valkyrie asked, as her head started throbbing.

"Unlike the others. I do not fear you detective," mist said, looking at Skulduggery.

"You should be," Skulduggery said, still trying to get out of the tar.

"Why should I be? Your not a threat to me if you turn into Vile and I'll make sure to kill you before I get rid of her," Mist said, Valkyrie closed her eyes and tried to focus on Darquesse.

"Why would Vile not be a threat," Skulduggery said, looking over a Valkyrie.

"We are on the same side. Humans are useless," mist said, Valkyrie was having a hard time concentrating on Darquesse through the pain in her head.

"Vile has no side," Skulduggery said, stalling for Valkyrie. She finally felt Darquesse.

"Vile is his own side, the side I follow," mist said, Valkyrie didn't hear Darquesse try to coax her way out.

"Vile will kill everyone. You, mortals, and sorcerers all alike," Skulduggery said, Valkyrie could feel Darquesses power building until...

**AN: Ah, cliffys. Not as fabulous as I wanted it, but it'll do. I know I still have Val with both powers even though she should have experienced her surge by then. My theory is that Darquesses power is stronger and so is Valkyries connection. I think that Val's power is unlimited so that's why she has both and I can't imagine Val with only one. I plan to have one more chapter up loaded before the weekends over, but I won't be able to do anything tomorrow. And thank you all the people who've read and reviewed my story. I don't think I have any reviews that are too bad, so thanks. **


End file.
